1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for winding paper, and more particularly to a device for use in conjunction with a computer printer or teletypewriter machine for automatically rolling up paper as it comes from the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The widespread use of teletypewriter machines, such as in Teletype.RTM. and Telex.RTM. service, and the use of computers to print out large amounts of data, have created a problem as to the storage of the printed output when the apparatus is unattended. While the prior art discloses various types of paper winders for printers, cash registers, computers and the like, none of these provide a simple low cost winder. The majority of the known devices are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,742 to Bevin et al. This patent discloses a motor driven winder which utilizes a slip clutch to stop the winding operation when all of the paper has been taken up. Bakker, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,345, teaches an adding machine tape rewinder in which the feeding of the paper from the roll causes the takeup reel to rotate by friction. An inertia actuated switch is shown in the Runde patent, U.S. Pat. No. 2,843,247. Here, rapid acceleration and deceleration of the paper carriage causes a weighted arm to swing and to wind the paper up through a ratchet and pawl arrangement.
Other U.S. patents to paper winders are as follows: Prout et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,776,804; Blandino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,623; Majors, U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,657; and Bush, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,440.
All of these disclosed devices are relatively complex and expensive. Therefore, there is a need for a low cost simple paper winder which will automatically wind paper from a printer as the printer operates.